A novel vaginal drug delivery system is developed for multiple drug delivery across the vaginal membrane. Methods of preparation and optimization of this system are proposed. Various structural parameters of the polymer are varied to achieve the desirable release profile. Drug release experiments are carried out to establish the preferred release profile. Several drugs are studied. One of the ultimate goals of this vaginal delivery system is to be useful in treatment of diseases such as breast cancer and osteoporosis.